leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ProtonZero
C-top2 Actually, only champions that currently have an Ability Details page should use that template. That's why we currently use both of them. 06:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :The ability details project is currently on hold while we update tthe nomral champion pages. 16:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Join the Demacia Team Would you like to join me on the Demacia Team for the LoL Wiki Teams competition? Read Tech's blog to join it, and my blog to read the rules. I liked how you made the introduction of AD really good and short. That was nice wording. 02:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC) UNIQUE vs Unique Unique Passive versus UNIQUE Passive. It may be a matter of personal preference, but I feel more comfortable with UNIQUE. I think that *may* be the correct capitalization in game. If so, I'll be changing all of those back to UNIQUE fyi. 13:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) About ur ICAS Crusade Proton, Did u have the permission to do this from the Admins or 'Crats or Moderators?. This is like a big time edit as u change all UNIQUE to Unique. Paul Levesque 04:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I understand ur hardwork, so i'm not gonna revert it, I will discuss it later with the other Moderators or admin. Paul Levesque 04:44, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Just now, I talked with Demise101, He says u should stop for now and ask 'Crats like Neon, Ajr, Sam, or Kaz for permission. If they gave u a permit to carry on ur crusade, Feel free to continue ur crusade. But if they don't like ur idea, U have to stop. Paul Levesque 04:54, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yo That new template is great! easy to use! Paul Levesque 03:43, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :It's great, but you should let me add the periods after the template, you can't finish a sentence with "gold", it must have a period at the end. And if I want them that bad, you have no right to remove them, I took the time adding them, you take the time to make it possible to implement them in the template without breaking it. 09:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) References Please look at the References before changing a page ( ) Hello I'm Tech. Feel free to ask me anything on my talk page! Quotation mark thigny Really? I had no clue. Well, thanks! Kitty (^_~) 06:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Director Hey Proton! I noticed your strong efforts on the wiki and I just wanted to suggest possibly pursuing user rights. I think you would make a good addition to our team. :Anything and everything you need to learn about user rights can be found here and here. Let me know if this helps :) ::That is up to the bureaucrats. I can see why you decided to go for Mod because it gives you the tool to move pages and delete, but I think you should also find vandalism and report it here or here so that other users will agree with the fact that you should earn moderator. I think you would've been better off going for content director, if you'd like to cancel the nomination or keep it, let me know. If you want to keep it though, make sure you report vandalism. ::Oh also, feel free to so the conversation can speed up a bit :P Champion Statistic Template I feel the difficulty bars were of negligible importance; so why bring them to prominence and squish together the other statistics? While I agree that having them not so spread out is indeed nice, they are also much, much closer together, and it is easy for me to mistake one statistic for another. 10:23, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Reverting my editions Hai. Why are you reverting my editions on champion's pages? This edition is correct and useful. You can compare it with descriptions of other spells, like Malzahar's ulti. This editon had mistake in AD ratio of ulti, but you haven't corrected it, but just reverted without rational reason. -.- Ginden 14:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC)